


起因真的只是一件外套

by SutoroberiiShortckake



Series: 起因是一件外套 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake
Summary: “呐，这个是你带来的吗？”阿铁爬到沙发床上，对着萤晃晃手中的衣架，上面挂着乌野的旧校服外套，笑而不语看着他。“我有时候是一个多愁善感的笨蛋，不行吗？”萤回答。这件外套承载了太多的回忆，萤不忍心把它丢在记忆的角落。“嗯。我知道的。尽管你想把它藏起来不让别人看到。”阿铁狡黠一笑，“把它挂在我们的衣柜里，我的旧音驹外套旁边怎么样？”***从高中到大学，几年来黑尾和月岛的感情持续升温。这个故事是独立的（月岛视角），但还是建议先看这个系列的前几个故事（黑尾视角）





	起因真的只是一件外套

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It really started with a jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910656) by [Lake_Toya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya). 

萤有些激动得不能自已。还有几个小时之后他就能到东京，拉着小行李箱，阿铁会到车站接他。结束两年多曲折的远距离恋爱，他终于搬到东京开始大学生活。

是阿铁首先提议两人一起合租公寓。萤没有反对，因为他不想住宿舍。毕竟他很看重隐私，而且还记得男友阿铁大学第一学期的宿舍生活。他并不觉得那种生活让人向往。

如果说对即将和阿铁共同生活这件事一点也不紧张，那是骗人的。萤上高中时他们的确经常一起出去，也在经历许多挑战之后仍维持着这份关系，但真正要和某个人一起生活完全是另一回事。但萤唯一确定的是，他和阿铁在过去的两年多时间里确实学会了如何跟对方沟通。

***

他们的第一次大吵是在铁朗大学第二个学期快要结束的时候。当时萤非常生气。他挂断了和男朋友的视频电话，伏在枕头上哭泣。太难受了。远距离恋爱太难受了。萤非常清楚远距离恋爱的艰难，但经历一年多的交往后，事实真的不如人意。

远距离恋爱致使两人不能经常见面，也使两个人忙于各自的生活，最终导致了有事不能说出来，也不像应该的那样被完成。于是，他们吵架了。萤不知道自己是否在铁朗的生活中还有一席之地。铁朗太忙了，在排球训练和考试的夹缝中生存。萤想他的时候他在干什么根本无从知晓，铁朗看上去没有一点空余时间。

铁朗在几个小时路程外的东京，萤唯一能做的只有躺在床上，感受着这段看似坚实的关系如何从他的指尖一点点滑落，不管他想抓得多紧。

凌晨三点萤的电话响了，是铁朗打来的。

“萤…我只是…我只是想知道你不会和我分手的，是吧？”他的声音听起来很疲惫，似乎也哭了好几个小时。

“什么？不会。”萤感觉更糟糕了。他之前让铁朗觉得自己想结束这一切了吗？

“噢。好的。太好了。我真的好害怕，萤。”

萤叹了口气。好吧，大概他们真的需要好好谈谈来把事情说清楚。但他现在的心态不适合谈事情，大概几天后他可以足够冷静。

“铁朗。周六晚上再打电话给我，我们那时再好好说可以吗？”

“好，好，没问题。过几天我再和你说。”

***

那是萤高中一年级开始时的事情。他加入了排球部，然后忍受着坐拥热情白痴为队友的事实。他们组织了一次和某所东京排球强校的练习赛。

好吧。那可能是他第一次对某个人一见钟情。那人很高，大概和他一样高，凌乱高耸的鸡冠头和健壮的身体，一切都恰到好处…与此同时也遥不可及，因为他是东京某所学校的排球队长，行事风格也和萤完全不同。

当黑尾铁朗——音驹的队长向他搭话的时候，萤费了好大力气才勉强崩住不屑的表情。妈的，他的声音好性感。

萤是gay，他很早就知道这一点。同性对他更有吸引力，但到目前为止，他还从来没有只因为外在条件就被某个人乱了心曲。

***

妈的，妈的，妈的。他妈的在干什么？？？萤快要疯了。刚刚给黑尾发消息约他在这么晚的时间到体育馆见面的一定不是他。到底为什么？

因为他太蠢了。因为他有一份愚蠢的暗恋。因为他再也忍不住了。还有**那张照片**，他和黑尾相拥而眠的照片。它现在流到了音驹和乌野每个人的手里。那张照片给他招来了队友的调侃，还有菅原的谈话。

萤怀疑自己是不是得妄想症疯掉了。但黑尾对他的确很轻浮。

所以现在，萤在第三馆的外面等待黑尾前来。萤只希望他的心不要再这样像被攥住一样痛了。让他吐露他的心声，然后他就能独自溜回去昏死在球队的宿舍里。求求它了。

最好的情况是黑尾会接受，然后他们会交往什么的。最坏的情况，黑尾大概会体面地拒绝他。他已经了解到黑尾是一个很好的人——他知道即使自己被拒绝，黑尾也不会当坏人——萤决定向黑尾告白也有这部分原因。

事情的走向和萤想象中的不太一样。

当萤语无伦次的时候，他尝试着亲了他的暗恋对象。妈的。每个人都会做让自己后悔的决定，对吧？然而，黑尾看起来松了一口气，甚至很高兴？所以音驹的队长**的确**在调戏他。他没有在妄想。

于是，萤再次前倾身体，在内心百转千回之后亲吻了黑尾。

我操啊。黑尾狠狠地调戏回来了。刚刚黑尾是建议他们现在去**干点正事**吗？

黑尾刚刚真的在说，“骚扰一年级后辈这一点……也包括这样吗”？

萤伸手去抓黑尾的手腕。他看起来很淡定，尽管他觉得自己现在就要炸了。“之前黑尾前辈努力不去做假定，我说的对吗？”

“抱歉，阿月，我不是那个意思。你刚刚亲我真的很开心…”

萤还不知道他在说什么，这些话就脱口而出：“假定我是无辜的然后你就成了骚扰的那一个。”

萤觉得自己某一部分死掉了。他妈的刚刚在说什么？

好吧。他一直竭力使自己在面对黑尾时不要表现得过度激动。面对他几个月来的暗恋对象，面对他刚刚表白并亲吻过的前辈。

他把稍年长的少年拖到了更衣室并把他推到了长椅上。他妈的到底想干什么？？？萤做了他唯一想做的事，那就是激吻然后释放出来。他话说得很满但实际上经验也就到此为止。还好他至少知道怎么接吻。从黑尾的反应来看，他做得似乎还不错。

***

这是萤第一次独自前往东京。他是在不知道怎么说服他妈妈让他一个人去，就说他在合宿中认识的一些东京的前辈邀请他去。妈妈很高兴他交到除了山口以外的朋友。

并不全是谎言。合宿中开始交往几个星期后黑尾邀请他去东京玩。他们交换了联系方式，给对方发消息，打电话，还做了许多萤从来没有想过的事，比如电话性爱。这些事成功地让年长的男孩提议带萤出门吃饭。

于是萤在周六晚上结束了短暂的训练后乘上新干线，现在距离见到黑尾只有半个小时了。他会和黑尾一起度过这个夜晚，再在星期天的晚上回家。

之后想起这件事萤还是忍不住笑，黑尾并不婉转地说他们那天晚上会有两个人一起住的房间。于是，他们做了。至少这次是有备而来，萤告诉黑尾他从没有做过插入的。让萤感到震惊的是，黑尾也没有。

“我们顺其自然就好。”年长的男孩一个星期前在视频电话里这么说。萤点点头。

不出所料，萤那个星期所有的空余时间都在搜集怎么做的资料。为了万无一失。他出发前还到车站前的便利店买了几个安全套。为了万无一失。

萤希望便利店的收银员看到15岁的男孩买安全套和润滑剂之后不会戴有色眼镜看他。

***

萤坐在他和阿铁的公寓中等待他从宫城的家寄到东京的行李送达。

他昨天刚到这里，想要他满满当当的箱子到达之前先安顿下来，第二天好有力气来收拾东西。他心里想的安顿和阿铁想的…当然不是一回事，但该发生的还是发生了。

“萤，这是我们共同生活的第一晚，我们应该记住这个特殊的时刻。”阿铁睡服他用几轮性爱来启用他们的新床。

那天晚上，他和阿铁躺在了一间房中，距离他们的大学不到二十分钟的地铁。阿铁几天前刚从他拥挤的小公寓搬到这里。

因为这就是生活，因为生活就是想和萤过不去，木兔和赤苇住在同一栋公寓楼，就在几层楼下。这就算了，因为生活想要强奸萤，王様和及川就住在不远处的街区，**也**和他上同一所大学。鬼知道影山怎么考上的。

至少他们的床很舒服、宽敞，萤这样安慰自己。

“萤，你的行李到了。”阿铁从厨房里探出头发乱糟糟的脑袋。

“好。”萤从沙发上站起身去开门。这是真的。他把东西搬进了**他们的**公寓。

***  
踉踉跄跄回到乌野住处的路上萤简直想要大喊。他刚刚体验了黑尾铁朗为他提供的口活服务。黑尾，他几个月来的暗恋对象。黑尾，音驹的三年级队长。黑尾，萤见过最性感的人。

并且黑尾邀请他约会，在合宿结束后的某个时间。发生这么多，大概一个小时前萤告白的时候根本想都不敢想。但他真的走到了这一步，性经历+1，和**黑尾**约会+1。

倒在床上，萤把脸埋进了枕头竭力让自己不要尖叫。

难以想象他设法装作自己知道在干什么，黑尾还相信了。他其实什么都不知道。

所以。明天萤会面对怎样的地狱？尽管不合常理，他很害怕每个人都会发现他和黑尾今晚干了什么。在更衣室里。

萤无奈地低低吼了一声。他今晚还怎么睡得着嘛。

***

阿铁带他到大学的学生活动中心参加排球队的选拔。那是萤大学的第三个星期，正是运动社团吸收新鲜血液的时候。王様已经到了，还有几个在全国大赛中见过的熟悉面孔。

进入球队并不困难，大学教练很满意他们招到了好几个乌野出身的学生——很明显这几年来乌野在全国大赛崭露头角之后俨然成了很多大学排球队眼中的香饽饽。

当教练评价说他和黑尾的拦网风格很像时，萤使劲崩住脸不让平静的表情裂开。

看向他龇牙笑着的男友，萤瞪了他一眼让他在做出任何评价前闭嘴。不幸的是，他瞪错人了。

“是这样的，教练！高中的时候黑尾曾经毫无保留地教过阿月拦网！！”木兔热情地说（吼）道。在余光的某处，萤似乎看到了赤苇捂着上半脸的手。

“是吗？看你俩协作拦网应该会很不错吧。”教练指的是萤和铁朗。

萤慌了一秒，但很明显他和阿铁在球场上配合得很好，这要感谢他男朋友和他保持同步的能力。他们拦下了好多个木兔和其他正选队员的扣杀。教练很满意，放他们出去吃晚饭。

训练之后，萤被其他人拖去聚餐。跟他和影山相熟的人，包括铁朗，木兔，赤苇和及川，都去了。

除了他和影山所有人都喝醉了。

回各自公寓的路上，萤非常感激铁朗的酒品似乎还不错，不像王様需要承担照看醉醺醺的及川先生的任务。影山看上去极不情愿，甚至多次威胁要把及川扔在人行道旁。

或许大学生活会比高中更有趣吧。那时候这个想法第一次戳中萤的心。

一回到家，阿铁就把他压在了身下。

“别告诉我你想酒后乱性，阿铁。”萤用手推开他男友的脸。

***

稍年长的男孩结束大学第一学期的生活后萤第一次到东京找他，是在黑尾刚刚搬进一个小公寓时。宿舍生活的诸多限制让黑尾很沮丧——不能带访客——这也是萤最近几个月没有来找他的原因。所以黑尾迅速地找到一个小公寓搬了出去。有多小呢？只能放下一床被褥，一个小桌子，还有迷你做饭区域。整个房间大小不超过15平方米。

“你在开玩笑吗。这里真的很小。”这是在爬了三层楼，男友打开门时萤的第一句话。

“嘛…那个…我真的租不起更大的了。这个地方比宿舍要贵。”

“那你从宿舍搬出来是因为…？”

“萤。这几个月我想见你想到发疯。我不想你付了火车票的钱之后还呆在酒店什么的。”

萤点头。这是实话，他的确迫不及待想见到他。

“…而且你也知道，如果我出来住对我们的隐私有好处。”

整个周末都在小小的房子里度过。一丝不挂。毕竟只是偶尔中场休息打闹或者从冰箱里找点东西吃，然后很快其中一人又拖着另一个回到垫褥上，穿上衣服似乎意义不大。很明显几个月没有见到萤之后黑尾的性欲有些失控。不过老实说，萤自己也好不到哪去。

在回家的新干线上，萤暗自下定决心要尽可能多去看黑尾。

***

萤在人群中眯缝着眼看大学排球队这学期的第一次练习赛。似乎不只是及川拥有叽叽喳喳的女粉丝，他的傻瓜男朋友同样拥有数量可观的热心女性粉丝团。

萤知道阿铁的眼里只有他，但能不能请这些女人不要再向他的男友抛媚眼了？阿铁是他的，萤没打算跟别人分享。

教练让萤加入和黑尾配合拦网时，观众席的尖叫声和谈论声的分贝数又上了几个层次，他们俩拦了几个很漂亮的球。

“诶~！那个金色头发的新人好**可爱**~！”比赛中间休息时观众席上传来这样的评论。话音未落，阿铁应声转头怒视着声音传来的方向，萤差点笑出声来。

第一局结束后，阿铁几乎整条手臂搂上了萤的腰，拉近他飞快地在唇上啄了一下。这一举动比说什么都强。

观众席死一般寂静，队友们看着他俩，只有木兔的狂笑在体育馆里回荡。

那天阿铁失去了绝大部分女性粉丝。但他本人似乎并不在意。

***

黑尾说在车站接他。刚出检票口就看到他龇着牙朝自己挥手。这是萤第一次独自来东京，他觉得自己是出于对黑尾的信任才敢这样做。

已经是周六的晚些时候了，但他们决定——好吧，是黑尾决定要晚餐约会。萤没有什么特别想做的事，但尽可能使自己期望不要太高。毕竟黑尾也和他一样还是高中生，没有经济能力带他去太贵的地方。

好吧。

萤不知道该期待什么，但他觉得自己不该太惊讶。黑尾带他去了萨莉亚，一家自助餐厅。但环境挺不错，对于一个高中生的预算来说也足够可观了。

看到萤面对自助餐厅的甜品时脸颊轻微抽搐，黑尾马上说：“我们换一家店吃甜品吧。”

最后他们到Ginza Cozy Corner买了草莓蛋糕。

然后直到凌晨两点才吃掉。

因为他们先倒在了黑尾的床上（在把蛋糕打包盒胡乱塞进冰箱之后）。

他们的确用上了萤在宫城买的安全套和润滑油。

这一次体验不错。萤对这件事也没有预期，毕竟他和黑尾都对此没有任何经验。零经验也意味着成功就等于体验不错。

体验不错在星期天早上接近中午时升级成了爽到不行。

“啊…我们可能只剩下不到一个小时的私人时间了。”黑尾亲吻着萤的肩膀抱怨道。他们昏昏沉沉地拥抱在一起。

“我们是不是该起床了？”萤问。他们的确该起了。萤不知道黑尾是不是还有其他预定。

“嗯，我觉得也是。我们出去吃午餐吧。”黑尾抱得更紧了一些。

萤笑着咬了他的耳朵一口，“您这是要起床的样子吗。”

“我正在想还有没有时间做点别的事。”

“鬼才信。”萤笑了起来，不像是生气了。

黑尾从他的肩膀抬起头，让他看着自己。黑尾看上去有点紧张。

“萤，那个…我想…”

萤抬了抬眉毛。他未说出口的话要么糟糕透顶要么冒着傻气，或者两者全占。

“萤，我想知道你愿不愿意和我一起出去玩。”

“哈？”萤被搞糊涂了。他们不是昨晚上刚约会过吗？他们不是放弃了好好睡觉和休息，激战了几小时吗？

“我是说，像约会一样，真正的约会一样。你作为我的男朋友。”

“你在我们做了所有事**之后**这么问我？在我买车票来看你之后？在昨晚和今早之后？”萤有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，还有些激动。

“唔…”黑尾看向一旁，打断了眼神接触。

“好。非常好。我会当你的男朋友。”

***

这是萤高二末尾发生的事。他终于有机会到东京和铁朗度过几日。

他此行不只是为了见男朋友，还实地考察了东京的几所大学。或者说至少为了让父母开心才去考察的。

实际上，他的目标只有一所。

萤真的想知道从什么时候起自己也成了恋爱中智商为零的笨蛋，以跟男友上同一所大学为目标。

“你也考虑来我的学校吗，萤？”两人挤在狭小公寓的褥子上时铁朗这么问他。

“当然了。”

“好，我很开心。你能来就太好了，那时我们可以在同一只队伍里打球。”

“你假定我上大学之后会继续打排球？”

铁朗睁大眼睛：“什么？你不打了吗？？？”

萤没有控制住笑出来了。“好吧，好吧。我应该会继续打。我现在很喜欢打排球，托你和其他几个笨蛋的福。”

铁朗脸上的笑有点狰狞，萤暗想。

晚上萤出发回宫城之前，他和铁朗坐在车站的休息室吃从便利店买来的晚饭。

“所以我在想…”铁朗开口，嘴里塞满了食物，“如果你真的去了另一所大学…虽然我真的不希望…你还是会来东京的对吧？”

“我是这么想的？”萤回答，有点没搞懂自己的男友想问什么。

“所以……我住的地方小了点。”

“没错。”

“你看我找个大点的地方怎么样？大概是有正经卧室那种，不像现在这样所有东西都挤在一起？”

“你能租得起吗？”萤有点疑惑。更大的地方当然租金更高，但为什么…？

“那个…如果我们两个人一起租的话…”

萤眨眨眼。他不知道刚才为什么没有往这方面想。“你是在邀请我明年搬来和你一起住吗？”

“好吗？”

“好。”

***

那是在夏季合宿的下午，两场比赛间的休息时间，萤只想远离其他人，远离人群的噪声和吵闹。于是他游荡到学校空地前找了一处不错的树荫来享受他的零食。

结果几分钟之后，黑尾也独自一人到学校前游荡。年长的男孩问能不能坐在他旁边，萤真的想不到有什么理由来拒绝他。实际上和暗恋对象两个人独处已经让他在心里尖叫了。

和预想的一样，黑尾给他塞了一些吃的，像他往常做的那样。萤不知道自己是怎么引起暗恋对象关注的。他不太确定这种关注的性质，这也使他从疯狂滋长的想象中稍微回过神来。

还有一段时间才集合，萤决定躺在草地上小睡一会儿。在他慢慢沉入梦乡时，萤感觉到有东西盖在了自己身上。

迷迷糊糊间睁开眼睛，萤发现是黑尾把他的音驹外套盖在了自己身上。萤使劲压下脸上的红晕，偷偷看身旁稍年长的男孩，他也在打盹。

之后一定会后悔的，萤万分确定。但现在，他只想依偎着黑尾在他身边入眠。

好吧，至少萤存下了一张照片——日向发到乌野排球队群里的那一张。那是他有胆量睡在音驹队长旁边的证明。

***

萤摊开四肢躺在沙发床上。他的行李终于安顿好了，真的只用了一下午。萤知道自己还有很多东西放在宫城的父母家里。

“呐，这个是你带来的吗？”阿铁爬到沙发床上，对着萤晃晃手中的衣架，上面挂着乌野的旧校服外套，笑而不语看着他。

“我有时候是一个多愁善感的笨蛋，不行吗？”萤回答。这件外套承载了太多的回忆，萤不忍心把它丢在记忆的角落。

“嗯。我知道的。尽管你想把它藏起来不让别人看到。”阿铁狡黠一笑，“把它挂在我们的衣柜里，我的旧音驹外套旁边怎么样？”

萤轻笑：“所以你的也留着。”

“当然要留着了。上面承载着青春的回忆，也是…”阿铁语气软了下来，闭了闭眼，“也是我们当初走到一起的契机，不是吗？”

“哈？”萤端正地坐好。“我觉得我们能走到一起是因为当初我，一个无辜且单纯的一年级生，在合宿训练中诱惑了你，性感的对手校三年级队长？”

阿铁大笑起来。听过这种笑声之后萤甚至觉得土狼的尖叫声还有点动听，怀疑自己是不是哪里坏掉了。

阿铁从沙发床上站起身，径直走到书架旁拿起一个小相框，递给萤说：“还记得它吗？”

“次奥。”萤激动得坐了起来，记忆的洪流涌上心头。这么多年后阿铁仍然留着这张照片，还打印出来装进了相框。

“是谁拍的这张照片来着？”萤终于开口问，指尖细细抚摩着相框的玻璃。萤不太记得那天的事了，隐约记得那是一个下午，他和阿铁一起躺在草地上，浅睡，萤翻身靠在了阿铁身上。发现他有一点冷，阿铁把他的音驹外套给了自己。

“嗯…是夜久拍的。他发到音驹的群里之前还狠狠戏弄了我一番。”

“没错。然后那张照片流到了乌野的群里。”

萤看着阿铁，毫不掩饰眼中的爱慕。

“所以我们是因为我的旧音驹外套走到一起的。”阿铁龇牙一笑。

萤忍俊不禁，“我猜是的。”

（終わり）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：  
这一章是“起因是一件外套”的总集篇——这一篇是以月岛的视角来写的，其他的几篇是黑尾视角。  
我以后可能会写黑月未来的故事，但这一篇应该就是这个系列的终篇了。  
翻译：  
翻译第一步：驯服体内的沙雕之魂。Tetsu翻译成老铁好像也没什么不对（？


End file.
